Encoding you
by Gingerberry
Summary: Zwei Weasleys alleine... Mein erster Versuch eines Mratings... SLASHTWINCEST


Titel: Encoding You

Autor: Gingerberry

Kategorie: NC17

Inhalt: Fred und George im sommerlichen Grünen, alleine, ungestört... TwincestslashLEMON - Don't like it? Not my fault...

Disclaimer: Alles natürlich J.K.R, obwohl ich befürchte, dass sie es nicht gutheissen würde, was ich hier so mit den beiden anstelle... Dann kann sie sie mir ja eigentlich ja auch schenken? Sind bei ihr eh nur Nebencharas... Pfeil in Rücken krieg und umfall

Anmerkungen: Hatte kein Betaleser in der Hosentasche, daher eventuell etwas konfus… Der erste "offizielle" Versuch eines Lemons. Mal schauen, wie es ankommt, ansonsten geh ich Frust essen...

Encoding You

Wie würde sich seine Haut wohl unter seinen Fingern anfühlen?

Diese Frage formte sich so plötzlich und völlig klar hinter seiner Stirn als wäre sie dagegen projiziert worden. Und so verschwendete er weitere Augenblicke damit seinen Gegenüber einfach anzustarren und mußte sich fast beherrschen nicht ein kurzes, hysterisches Lachen von sich zu geben. Was für einen Schwachsinn er schon wieder dachte…

Es mußte die Sonne sein, die schon viel zu lange auf seine Haut brannte und wahrscheinlich spätestens morgen für einen kräftigen Sonnenbrand sorgen würde.

Noch immer mehr als verdutzt über seinen absurden Gedankengang drehte er sich auf den Bauch, verschränkte die Arme vor sich und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken auf das er wenigstens gleichmäßig krebsfarben aussehe.

So beobachtete er eine Weile die anderen Schüler, die wie auch sie bei diesem Wetter draußen waren und die hausaufgabenfreie Zeit genossen und sich von den Prüfungen erholten. Nicht das ausgerechnet sie beide besonders beschäftigt gewesen wären, zumindest nicht mit lernen, aber die allgemeine Hektik der Lehrer und Schüler war auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorrüber gegangen und so lagen sie jetzt faul im Gras, etwas abseits in einem Ausleger des verbotenen Waldes und machten einfach mal nichts.

Nichts außer den anderen anzustarren.

Leicht verdutzt weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig, was er allerdings geschickt in einen fragenden Blick übergehen ließ, sodass er meinte er könnte nicht all zu ertappt ausgesehen haben. Und als würde er in einen Spiegel gucken wurde diese Geste auch fast zeitgleich erwidert. Das hatten sie im Laufe ihrer Tunichtgut-Kariere gelernt. Sich besser nicht ansehen zu lassen, was man gerade so dachte.

Aber was hatte er denn gerade gedacht?

Vielleicht das sie sich beide am Ende gar nicht so hundertprozentig ähnelten.

Sicher waren sie eineiige Zwillinge und sahen dementsprechend gleich aus. Aber hatten seine Augen auch einen so anziehenden Glanz? Und seine Lippen. Waren sie auch so sinnlich und sahen sie auch so unglaublich weich aus? Und schimmerte seine Haut ebenso wie die seines Bruders leicht im blasser werdenden Sonnenlicht? Sein Gegenüber drehte sich weg und nun starrte er auf den roten Haarschopf seines Zwillings, die ebenso wie seine eigenen wuschelig in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Nachdenklich zupfte er sich am eigenen Haar und erinnerte sich an einen weit zurück liegenden Tag, an dem er sich mit Muttis Gartenschere hinter dem Gewächshaus die Haare abgesäbelt hatte. Sein Bruder hatte ihn dabei erwischt und war erst beleidigt gewesen, hatte dann aber Gefallen an dem wilden Schnitt seines Zwillings gefunden und es ihm gleich getan. Das hatte einen der gefürchteten Wutausbrüche ihrer Mutter zur Folge gehabt und wurde hinterher mit einem simplen Zauber wieder hergerichtet.

Beim Gedanken an diese Zeit schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und völlig unerwartet war sie wieder da.

Diese einfach aus dem Nichts gekommene, verwirrende und doch nach einer Antwort verlangende Frage:

Wie würde sich seine Haut wohl unter seinen Fingern anfühlen?

Mit Sicherheit wäre sie aufgeheizt von den Sonnenstrahlen und wenn sie nur halb so samtig war wie sie aussah…

Er mußte es wissen.

Das war eine der Eigenschaften die ihm, oder besser ihnen, immer wieder zu Gute kam wenn es um ihre Erfindungen ging. Hatte erst einmal etwas ihr Interesse geweckt, würden sie es auch erreichen.

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus, als würde er versuchen mit ihr seine Augen vor der Sonne abzuschirmen, ließ sie dann aber nach rechts wandern um wie zufällig über den Arm seines Zwillings zu streichen.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Was er spürte war warme, glatte Haut, die elektrisiert zu sein schien, denn von seinen Fingern aus durchzog langsam ein leichtes Kribbeln seinen Körper.

Verwundert über den Effekt den der Hautkontakt ausgelöst zu haben schien zog er seine Finger langsam zurück. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er sie stirnrunzelnd doch dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu der Stelle die er gerade noch berührt hatte und sah, wie sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet hatte.

Die Stirn noch weiter kraus ziehend wollte er nun seinem Bruder einen fragenden, vielleicht auch um Verzeihung bittenden Blick zu werfen, doch der hatte sich von ihm weg gedreht.

Er schien zu schlafen.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er das Gefühl weiter auskosten wollte. Wie seine Fingerkuppen über die sonst blasse, inzwischen doch eher rötliche Haut strichen. Er wollte es genießen. Außführlich und lange.

Dabei war es ihm auch durchaus klar, wie absurd dieser Gedanke eigentlich war. Er war immer noch sein Bruder. Sein Zwilling.

Und doch konnte er seine Hand nicht stoppen, als sie erneut über die erhitzte Haut strich. Er konnte sich die Faszination, die von dieser Berührung ausging nicht erklären und doch war sie da und er konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick losreissen, wie seine Finger langsam auf der Haut seines Zwillings auf und ab strichen und eine Gänsehaut hinterließen.

Ohne es bewußt wahr zu nehmen wanderten seine Finger mit jedem mal ein wenig höher und strichen bald sanft über des anderen Schlüsselbein und Halsansatz.

Fast unmerklich erzitterte der andere unter der Berührung und verzückt von dieser Reaktion kratzte er nun leicht mit seinen Fingernägeln über die empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohr seines Zwillings.

Und so plötzlich wie der vorherige trat ein neuer Gedanke an die Stelle des ersten. Genauso unvermittelt und aufdringlich wie der vorige:

Wie würde er wohl schmecken?

Salzig wahrscheinlich. Oder einfach nur nach ihm?

Unbewußt fuhr er mit seiner Zunge die eigenen Lippen nach und stellte sich das Gefühl vor jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen unter der Haut des anderen zu ertasten.

Fast schon wie in Trance senkte sich sein Kopf Zentimeter um Zentimeter und schließlich ließ er seine Zungenspitze die erhitzte Haut des anderen kosten.

Er fühlte sich seltsam entrückt. Als würde er sich selbst dabei beobachten, wie er den Arm, Schulter und schließlich den Nacken seines Zwillings liebkoste. Mal daran saugte, mal leicht mit den Zähnen darüber fuhr…

Und plötzlich sah er auch wie abstrakt das hier war.

Er war immer noch er. Nicht nur sein Bruder, sondern auch sein Zwilling. Ein eineiiger Zwilling. Wenn ihn jemand so sehen würde… Sie waren zwar verdeckt von ein wenig Gebüsch, aber die Gefahr war viel zu groß.

Und abrupt hörte er auf.

Beinahe hastig drehte er sich wieder von seinem Gegenüber weg und schaute sich fast ängstlich nach eventuellen Beobachtern um.

Inzwischen konnte er auch die Auswirkungen seines Handelns deutlich spüren und legte sich beschämt auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht in den vor ihm verschränkten Armen.

Er versuchte sich auf anderes zu konzentrieren. Auf das Rauschen der Blätter, das leise plätschern der seichten Wellen am Seeufer, die entfernten Stimmen und das Grass unter seiner Haut. Doch alles was er wahrnehmen konnte war die angenehme Körperwärme neben ihm und das immer noch leichte Kribbeln seiner Finger.

Diese Eindrücke verstärkten sich, als sich er neben sich Bewegung wahrnahm und er auf einmal eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Schüchtern, bittend fuhr sie darüber, hinab auf seinen Rücken um dort an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang zu fahren.

Er war viel zu schockiert um zu reagieren. War sein Zwilling etwa wach gewesen? Hatte er alles mitbekommen?

Doch all diese Fragen wurden aus seinem Kopf gefegt, als die Finger erst von weichen Lippen, dann von einer feuchten Zunge abgelöst wurden, die langsam, quälend über seine heiße Haut fuhr, Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte.

Leicht zitternd schaffte er es schließlich sich umzudrehen und seinem Zwilling in die Augen zu sehen. Diese sahen ihn warm, etwas unsicher und doch auch hoffnungsvoll an.

Und plötzlich verstand er.

Er hatte auf ihn gewartet. Darauf gewartet, das er den ersten Schritt machte. Und nun sah er ihn an und fragte sich ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte…

Auf einmal schien die Sonne wieder aufgegangen zu sein und alles was er tun konnte war seinen Bruder bestätigend anzulächeln und ihn näher zu ziehen, um seine Lippen auf den seinen so gleichen zu platzieren. Nicht zu einem brüderlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, sondern zu einem scheuen, ersten Kuss.

Er schien sich in ihm zu verlieren. Schien sich an diesen Kuss, seinen Zwilling zu verlieren. Sich aufzulösen, Eins zu werden.

Langsam ließ er sich zurück ins inzwischen leicht taufeuchte Grass sinken und zog seinen Gegenüber mit sich, über sich, in sich.

Leicht rieben ihre Oberkörper aneinander und zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund um seinem Bruder Einlass zu gewähren.

Als ihre Zungen sich trafen und leicht an einander entlang strichen gab es keine Unsicherheit mehr.

Zögern wurde zu Sicherheit, Scheue zu Gewissheit und anfängliches Kribbeln zu loderndem Verlangen, das so plötzlich von ihm Besitz ergriff, dass er sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte, als sich eine Hand in sein Haar grub und den Kuss noch weiter intensivierte.

Unruhig strichen seine eigenen Hände über die Hüften, den Rücken seines Bruders, suchten sich ihren Weg über die Hügel seiner Brust und fanden weiche Haut, die sich über geschmeidige Muskeln spannte.

Leicht spreizte er seine Beine um ihm und seinem Zwilling eine etwas bequemere Position zu ermöglichen, die dieser auch gleich einnahm.

Den Kuss nicht unterbrechend fuhren ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen, jagden Schauer in Gegenden, die sich nun deutlich spürbar bemerkbar machten.

Seufzend ergab er sich diesem Gefühl des Ausgeliefert seins und wand sich etwas, als eine besonders vorwitzige Hand an seinen Shorts zupfte, sie Stück für Stück weiterhinunter zog und damit sein empfindlichstes Körperteil freilegte.

Nun doch ihre Verbindung kurz unterbrechend langte er nach unten und zog mit seinem Ebenbild gleich, indem er auch ihn von dem lästigen Stück Stoff befreite, es achtlos liegen ließ, um sich wieder der Eroberung jedes Zentimeters Haut des anderen zu zu wenden.

Sein Bruder indes hatte den Verlust dieser elektrisierenden Lippen auf seinen nicht einfach hingenommen, sondern begonnen den Brustkorb seines Zwillings mit neckischen Küssen zu bedecken. Feuchte Spuren auf der Haut hinterlassend wandte er sich nun den bereits aufgerichteten Brustwarzen zu. Mal sanft daran saugend, mal hineinbeissend entlockte er dem anderen Seufzer in einer Tonlage, die ihn selbst anstachelte, seine Bemühungen nur noch zu verstärken.

Alles hallte in ihm wieder. Jede Berührung, jedes Geräusch. Er nahm alles überdeutlich wahr und verfolgte die Bewegungen seines Zwillings mit seinen Gedanken, hoffend, dass er doch endlich diese letzte Schwelle überschreiten sollte.

Als hätten seine Gedanken den Weg in die Hände seines Ebenbildes gefunden, erforschten diese nun kühner auch seine Kehrseite.

Als Dank für die Blitze, die nun durch seinen Körper jagden zog er das errötete Gesicht, das bisher seine Brust liebkoste zu sich und gab diesem sinnlichen Mund einen feurigen Kuss. Dieser währte allerdings nur kurz, denn sein Zwilling fuhr mit seinen Fingern seinen Mund entlang und er verstand dies als Aufforderung, daran zu lecken. Doch schnell entzog sich der Finger wieder seinem Mund und fand sich erneut an seiner Kehrseite an.

Sich der sanft massierenden Hand entgegenstreckend ermutigte er seinen Bruder sich nun noch intimeren Bereichen zuzuwenden und auch dieses Mal wurde seine stumme Bitte sogleich erhört.

Langsam glitt ein Finger in ihn und begann ihn sanft zu massieren. Es war ein Gefühl als würde sich alles in ihm nun auf diesen Punkt konzentrieren und alles andere an Bedeutung verlieren. Alle Empfindungen flossen zusammen und vereinigten sich, als sich auch ein zweiter Finger zu dem ersten gesellte.

Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Seine Bewegungen wurden unkoordiniert und fahrig, während er sich stöhnend weiter diesen wonnebereitenden Fingern entgegenstreckte.

Doch wie in Trance bemerkte er nun auch die andere Hand seines Zwillings, die sein Bein hinunter strich und es anhob, um sich in Position zu bringen.

Kurz wurde er der berauschenden Fülle beraubt, nur um sie nun umso deutlicher zu spüren, als sich sein Bruder in ihn versenkte.

Behutsam ging er dabei vor, immer begleitet von kleinen Küssen und leise gehauchten Worten.

Nach einer Weile begann er dieser Bewegung entgegen zukommen und genoss es , den anderen nun ganz in sich zu spüren.

Sacht fing er an sich zu bewegen, versuchte seinen Bruder noch weiter aufzunehmen und küsste ihn nun seinerseits wie zur Bestätigung, diesmal sanft.

Als auch der andere so angestachelt anfing, sich in ihm zu bewegen war es, als würde sich sein Fokus noch stärker auf diesen einen Punkt vertiefen, der tief in ihm alle Gefühle zu bündeln schien.

Jeder Stoß trieb ihn weiter der Erlösung entgegen und wenn sein Zwilling diese Stelle in ihm traf war es, als würden sich Wellen der Lust durch seinen ganzen Körper kämpfen und ihn in den Grundfesten erschüttern.

Einem Erdbeben gleich kam sein Bruder über ihn und ließ ihn sich vor Gier nach mehr fast verzehren. Er wollte immer mehr. Mehr von diesen Blitzen, den Wellen, die sich auf die Reise durch seinen Körper machten, um auch die letzten Kraftreserven für das große Finale zu diesem Punkt in ihm zu bringen, der inzwischen fast zu bersten schien.

Mit einem tiefen Stoß brach das Chaos in ihm los, als sich sein Zwilling nicht mehr halten konnte.

Explosionsartig fegte die gesammelte Erregung durch jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers und riss sie mit sich um in einem riesigen Strudel zurückzukehren undsich aufzulösen.

Mit einigen letzten Stößen vertrieb sein Ebenbild die letzten Wolken dieses diabolischen Sturms und er sackte auf ihm zusammen, schwer atmend, in Gleichklang.

Eine Weile lagen sie so da, an nichts bestimmtes denkend. Dann hob sein Zwilling den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Ich hätte nicht übel Lust auf ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre..."

Damit nahm er ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch. Schnell schlüpften die Beiden in ihre Shorts, warfen dann einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde und rannten wie auf der Flucht, aber lauthals lachend an ihren irritiert dreinblickenden Mitschülern vorbei ins Schloss.

Heute Nacht würden die Beiden wohl kaum Schlaf finden - Sie würden einen herrlichen Sonnenbrand haben.

Fin

Review...?


End file.
